Songs
by Hot Summer Days
Summary: A bunch of one shot stories set to different song. Please read and review! One-Shots. Jisbon.
1. My Girl by The Temptations

AN: Now this song is stuck in my head. I don't know what to think of the story but I must think it's not awful if I'm posting it….. Please review even if you hate it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist or "My Girl" by The Temptations.

Teresa Lisbon parked her car in the CBI parking lot and let out a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to work today. There was a case about a thirteen year old that was gruesome and to top it off Jane had been teasing her more than usual cause her cheeks to be a consistent red. Opening the door slowly and taking off her seat belt she stepped out of the car and walked to entrance of the building.

Flashing her badge to the guard she continued to the elevator. As the elevator started to rise she let a small smile play on her lips. No matter how much she complained she loved when Jane teased her, mostly because when he did he would smile his brilliant 100 watt smile that would bring on her blush. Too many times she had imagined being with him seeing his smile everyday not just at work but soon after she would remind herself it was just fantasy. The elevator halted to a stop and the doors started to open. Just as they did she heard a familiar rhythm of a song. Oh God. It had to be Jane. Rigsby might have thought of a plan like this but brushed it away with the embarrassment of rejection from Van Pelt. No no no. She knew this song well, as she started to exit the elevator and walk slowly towards the music her lips started to wordlessly sing along.

I've got sunshine

On a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside,

I've got the month of May.

A part of her wished it was for her and this part leaped as she turned into the bullpen and saw Jane standing there with a stereo up full ball and him singing along a huge smile on his face. His eyes were bright and Teresa could see he was holding in the laughter. She wanted to run up and kiss him while another part wanted to aim her gun at him and shoot. But she could do neither as she stood frozen in place as he continue to sing.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl

Any doubts about him singing not about her vanished as he pointed at her still figure with a smile still covering his face. Her face she a brilliant red and she felt as though her face had been sunburnt by the midday sun a hundred times over.

I've got so much honey

The bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song

Than the birds in the trees.

As she started to unfreeze she turned to look at the rest of her team. Cho had his hand covering his mouth but she could see him shaking from laughter and his eyes looked shiny like he was almost crying. Rigsby too was shaking but he wasn't trying to hide it as he laughed loudly but unfortunately not loud enough to block out the singing. There was also something else in is face. Almost admiration or something as he looked at Jane. Van Pelt was laughing but more quiet and as she looked at Lisbon a face a sympathy came but was soon taken over by laughter as Jane continued singing.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl

As a bridge of music came Teresa was able to hear talking behind her. Oh dear God please don't let there be more people. As she slowly turned her head a view of a crowd, growing larger, mainly because of the volume of the music, met her eyes. With some looking angry at the music and others having a large smirk on their face. There was one face though that quickly caught her eye. Minelli had his arms crossed and was frowning but she could see his eyes shining and knew that he probably wouldn't stop Jane right at the moment. Quickly she shut her eyes and turned her head back to facing forward. She refused to open her eyes though trying to block out the scene which was difficult with the increasing sound of laughter and the sound of Jane singing along still.

I don't need no money,

Fortune or fame.

I've got all the riches, baby,

One man can claim

She opened her eyes to see him walking slowly towards her still singing. If he gets close enough I will punch him, the thought ran through her mind. As if he could hear what she was thinking he smiled even wider and stopped walking a couple of metres away.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl.

Talkin' 'bout my girl.

Talkin' bout my girl.

I've got sunshine on cloudy day

With my girl.

I've even got the month of May

With my girl.

As the song finished the crowd which had gathered behind her burst into applause. She felt her cheeks turning even redder which she had thought impossible. Starring Jane in the face she could feel his eyes searching her face as the crowd continued to clap. Behind Jane she saw Rigsby jump out of his chair and stop the disc. She took a mental note to murder Rigsby soon after. She heard the crowd start to leave going to continue with there work. While she took in this fact Jane, still starring at her face, grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips brushing a light kiss across her fingers. His smile was gone now but still he searched her eyes. She wasn't surprised he couldn't tell what she was feeling. She had no idea either. A rough cough sounded behind her and immediately she pulled her hand from Janes and turned around. Minelli was still standing there arms crossed.

"Jane, Lisbon." He said their names sternly then turned and started to walk towards his office. Teresa sighed and followed.

"Now," Minelli sat down behind his desk. He was annoyed but Teresa couldn't see much anger in his eyes, mostly amusement if anything. "Teresa by the colour of your cheeks I can sum up you had nothing to do with this."

Teresa nodded, still incapable of words.

"And Jane guessing by your smile you have everything to do with this."

With no pause Jane answered back just as smoothly. "Pretty much."

"Well," The humour in his face was starting to break through. "Don't let it happen again Jane and what ever is happening between you two as a couple please keep it out of the office." He dismissed them with a wave.

Speech came back to Teresa as a surge of anger ran through her. "No Sir there's nothing- Me and Jane aren't-We're not a coup-" She was brought up short as Jane tugged her arm pulling her out of the office. Quietly Jane shut the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Anger and embarrassment started to surge through her as she looked at Jane again.

"Shhhh." He placed one hand over her mouth and grabbed her hand with his other and pulled her towards her office.

During this time thoughts were rushing through her head. Some angry mostly along the lines of ways to murder him and others euphoric wanting to kiss him there and then. The walked into her office and shut the door. Before she could decide which feeling was strongest Jane had slipped his hand underneath her chin and lifted her lips to his. This caused the euphoric side to win over as she kissed back just as forceful as he was. Her hand quickly went around his neck and started to run her fingers through his curls. How many times had she imagined this? Countless times and now it was happening. He pinned her against the door and started to kiss along her jaw towards her ear then down the side of her throat.

"Jane I am so angry with you." The sentence was quiet and she was out of breath so wasn't delivered quiet as she had imagined. He pulled back her collarbone and smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'm truly sorry for most of this and ask you for forgiveness" With a smile on his face he gently moved out of the way of the door, opened it and walked out.

No what? Hang on. Opening the door wider she saw him walking towards the elevator. She touched her fingers to her slightly swollen lips then started to jog to catch up with him.

"No, Jane. Stop right now. Please." He was already in the elevator as she reached him but as she said please watched him put his hand in front of the door.

"Coming?" He gestured with the other hand for her to enter the elevator. Before she thought it through to much she entered the elevator and watched the doors close shut.

"We can be going to interview someone, okay?" He turned to look at her a smile starting to cover his face.

"Sounds good." She let a smile break through as she thought about how her future might of changed drastically because of one song.


	2. Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry

Tomorrow comes with one desire

to take me away it's true

It ain't easy to say goodbye

darling please don't start to cry

Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh

Lord I wish it wasn't so

They all knew it would happen one day. Though she had tried to prepare herself for the day when it happened it hit harder then ever.

Red John had appeared again, killing another person, tearing apart another family. Another note had been left.

Are you really going to make me do this to Teresa?

The case had immediately been referred to their team with no idea the connection that the note held. As soon as Jane had looked inside the file and skimmed the front page he glanced up at Lisbon, catching her confused eyes, he dropped the file and left the room heading straight for the elevator. The room was filled with silence. Eventually the rest of the team read the file and the silence still continued. Lisbon turned slowly and walked into her office, closing the door silently.

Cho instinctively took over.

"Rigsby, come with me and check out the scene. Van Pelt stay here and…." His speech died down. "Find out as much as you can about the girl." Rigsby silently stood and followed Cho to the elevator while Grace turned towards the computer and started to slowly search.

As soon as she shut the door tears started to fall down her cheeks. She wasn't scared of being killed as much as she was of what might happen to Jane or what he might do to himself. Lisbon, leaning against the door, slid to the ground, pulled her knees up to her chin and let the tears fall.

Eventually the tears had stopped enough for Lisbon to leave her office. A small part of her hoped to see Jane "sleeping" on his leather couch or even planning a new joke to put into action. The office was silent though apart from the sound of Grace tapping on the keys of the keyboard. As Van Pelt saw her boss the clicking slowed till it stopped. It was easy to see she had been crying from the red eyes and slight tear stains on her cheeks. The silence was starting to border awkward and Grace stood from her chair. Slowly she walked up to Lisbon.

"Teresa…" She carefully used her boss's first name. "We'll be here." Though Cho and Rigsby had said nothing about it, she knew that they would help their friend through anything.

Lisbon smiled sadly and nodded, not risking herself to speak and let the rookie hear the weakness in her voice.

It was night time. Jane had not returned to the CBI building which had not surprised anyone. Lisbon had hung around after the team had left; hoping maybe he might turn up, but gave up after waiting for two hours. She exited the building, ignoring the pleasantries offered by the security guard, straight to her car. Though emotionally exhausted Teresa forced herself to focus at least till she reached her apartment. Like on automatic she entered her home. After Lisbon had shut the door she paused. Usually she would go to the kitchen start dinner then get changed but at the moment these things felt silly. Insignificant. Instead she walked straight to her room and collapsed on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket while lying down. She was tired but didn't want to sleep. Her mind was still on Jane and what he was thinking. It was too hard. Just as he seemed to be opening up more to her, another reminder came and he shut himself down. Eventually the overwhelming feeling of tiredness took over and Lisbon drifted in to an uneasy sleep.

A light knocking woke Teresa from her sleep. Before she had even fully opened her eyes she knew it would be Jane. She knew she was being stupid walking to the door unarmed after just receiving a murder threat but a small part of her was calm even as she placed her hand on the door handle. Opening the door wide she wasn't surprised to see him, his hair a mess and his eyes red. She stood to the side and let him in then shut the door behind him. As she turned around he opened his mouth to speak but before he did Teresa placed a finger over his lips.

"I know."

She knew everything. She knew he was sorry. She knew he was going to leave them, her, behind. And she knew no matter what she said, he wouldn't stay. He grabbed the hand that was still resting on his lips and held it there while he kissed each finger lightly. Both of them shutting their eyes to his touch. He slowly kissed down her bare arm towards her elbow, then across shoulder and collarbone, up her neck, along her jaw till he reached her lips. He kissed her gently. Lightly, like whispers. They had this one night left and he didn't want to waste it. He pulled back only a bit and let her to her room. Teresa was shocked for a moment, curious to how he knew where her room was but in the end she knew it would turn out to be one of the many unasked questions. As they reached the bed Patrick moved himself to the middle of the bed and pulled Teresa down with him. They lay in the middle of the bed facing each other. They both knew this could be the last time they would be able to study each other, just enjoying the presence of the other. Jane lent in and lightly kissed her. Brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you." It was quieter than a whisper. Teresa froze slightly as he said it. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it but she knew it didn't change anything no matter what her reaction.

"I know." She felt her eyes starting to tear up. "But it's not enough."

AN: This was written a while ago and I prefer the first story to this for sure. The ending if confused is just saying that even though he loves her, she knows he is still going to go after Red John and he will leave her. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
